The Day The Noob Had Enough
by WildyWelder
Summary: pls R&R i beg of u!--It all starts when an underappreciated player named hexabar jr goes to fend off the ever looming Falador Wars.... and from another dimension, A Bowman Named Cartel sole... how will these too meet?
1. intro our first guy

The Day The Noob Had enough

By: WildyWelder

Hexabar Jr Walked Down the dusty Road Toward the Barbarian's Village, his green hair tied behind his head. He had come to meet a friend. He stopped near the entrance to Vannaka's dungeon, where the hill giants were plenty. He had to admit they were pretty powerful, but he could dispatch a few without having to heal. His Maple bow flew from his side to his hands. In an instant the arrows flew towards the giant at an amazing speed. He felled the giant within a few attacks. On the way back from the dungeon he decided he really did not want to go to Barb Village. He was on his way back to Varrock. He saw the occasional firemakers, trying to get more skilled at it by building fires in front of the bank! He put out multitudes of these fires, much to the firemakers dismay. One of them challenged him to fight. He accepted. He was as skilled looking as Hexabar was. It was Zezima. Hexabar launched millions of arrows at the Zez only to have him dodge them. This was frustrating. A crowd of people grew around the Varrock bank, where hexabar had managed to move Zezima towards the fountain. Reldo the Librabrian started writing down what was going on. Even the macroers stopped for a few moments. Hexabar made plans up in his head almost as quickly as the Zez flopped them. Just then Hexabar pulled out his salamander. Zezima did'nt happen to have his with him, in fact it looked as if someone had mugged him. What had happened to him?

"what the hell happened to you?" Hexabar exclaimed. He was'nt going to pick on a weakened Zezima.

"….Falador…. Millions….Los…Los….Lost my sword…cooking…. Food………………"

Zezima dropped to the ground quickly. Millions of other players rushed to his aid.

Hexabar teleported to Falador. He was going to find out who did this.

Falador was in total pandemonium. This was not the wilderness. Millions of players were being slain… by other players! Hexabar took down a few noobs, only to have the Falador garden traders rush towards in a rage, scared that if they went inside the bank they would be slain. Hexabar saw Killer Fin, Skychi and Dogsaysftw trying to fight off the high level bullies attacking the poor traders. Hexabar ran towards the battle. And there he was. Dekisugi. As soon as he saw his mortal enemy, he shot off his black salamander's flame-breath like there was no tommorow. Skychi got the final hit from Dekisugi. The poor high levels were rebelling against the skillers. The pmods and jmods were putting up warning messages, only to be ignored by the Jagex public. Someone started attacking the pmods and jmods, apparently saying "this is for not letting me be a mod, you stupid pl0xer!!" Hexabar could only watch along with Skychi and Fin. What was going on here?

Hexabar walked around, occasionally eating food to bring up his health. Then he saw Him. He was a Runescape Felon, convicted bug abuser, and perm muted. It was Durial123.

….. Hexabar did not even have time to attack, for Dekisugi started occupying his time. Again…

oooooooooo what will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2Cartel Sole and Hexabar's Dad

_**Chapter one**_

_**Introduction to our hero…**_

Cartel Sol was walking down a not so deserted road. From here he would enter the terrible desert, where the most dangerous of criminals hung around. He saw lots of adventurers walking down this road, some more skilled than others. He saw that got trampled by a cow. Ouch. Sol was a member of a dangerous criminal clan called the Deliverymen. Not that he wanted to be, anyway. As the best bowman for the organization, he was also a well known helper of the defenseless. Giving the clan a bad name, said his dad.

It was the middle Entember and the snow was sure to fall as hard as that cow on the traveler back there. Sol laughed at his own joke, a quaint surprise by the way, as he walked his way towards Snadfratz, the desert capital of the world. Before he got to the gate, however, there was a skirmish between a Goblin and an inexperienced traveler. Apparently the Man asked the goblin if he could share his food with, him. The man walked into a goblin cave and started kicking the biggest goblin of all to wake him up. The goblin, obviously not enjoying the attack, immediately charged toward the man. Sol knew what to do. He got his longbow ready. He hated crossbows, and shortbows. Accuracy over speed and defense any day.

The Blunt arrows struck the goblin's tough hide. The goblin turned away from the man, whose neck scruff was in his greasy, rough palm. The ugly thing immediately tossed the first thing in his hand, the man. He flew towards Cartel. Cartel obviously planning his next attack against the reptilian giant , was moved magically from where he was. "Oh no." He thought. When he reappeared, he was in the Underworld teleportation office.

_**Back To Hexabar Jr...**_

Meanwhile Hexabar jr turned to face Durial321. it was not 341, thank you god, but his evil brother. then he saw a lvl 80 named gamerdude00 running from a couple of Durial's cronies. he had 8 hp left. he was about to cast the lunar spell Heal Me, but decided otherwise. a couple of lvl 3's not knowing what to do, attacked Durial. alot of lvl 3s!  
it was the bronze dagger brigade!!

the level 10 chief threw bronze Knives at Durial but missed every time. The box noob was one of Durial's court jesters, and a master glitcher, despiter him being a lvl 3. Hexabar jr sought to take out Dekisugi first, with the remains of the bronze dagger brigade in tow. they were going straight for the box noob. hexabar jr heard them speak to the Noob in his Native toungue, L337 $p33k (leet speak)"y u b33794y3d us, st00p1d pl0x3r!?" the chief headed for the box noob, but he threw a glitch box at him. the box exploded into a bunch of rune arrows and fire wave attacks. the whole bronze dagger brigade was wiped out. skychi and the others were slain, and worst of all, some dumb ass narrator was writing this story down. "OMG". thought hexabar jr. thats my dad, hexabar sr!! Hexabar sr was wearign a blue partyhat and a pirate hook, and he looked like a walking target. Hex's dad was writing the occurences down in The pad That Never Happened. Hexabar Jr. starined to remember what the his Dad was doing here, and why he never alerted him to When he was comign earlier. "WHAT IN SARADOMIN'S NAME R U FUCKING DOING HERE!!!"


End file.
